


That I tried to hold on to

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The L Word
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything changes, Tonya."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I tried to hold on to

"You know," Alice says, whispering dangerously close, "I don't want to be your lady on the side."

"You don't?" Dana pouts in what she hopes is a disarmingly cute manner.

She apparently fails, because Alice's face falls. "No, Dana. I... I can't do that."

Dana swallows. "I know, Al." She touches Alice's hand. "I was kidding." She wasn't, not really.

"Good," Alice says, and her eyes brighten, and she steps closer, despite the fact that Tonya is always somewhere, always watching. "I want you to end it."

Dana blinks. "Wait-- what?" She steps back, the distance between them equal now to what it was before.

"With Tonya." Alice smiles, slides her hand to Dana's waist, squeezes a little. Reassuring.

Dana's lip twitches. "I, ah. Figured that out." She smiles, shakily.

"Perfect," Alice sighs, and leans her head on Dana's shoulder. "Perfect."

\--

"You," breathes Tonya, "looked quite beautiful tonight, Dana." She rises to her knees and watches them in the mirror, smiles.

Dana echoes the look. "You too, Ton." She reaches a hand back to slide up Tonya's thigh.

Tonya finger combs Dana's hair. "All eyes were on you. That will never change. I never want it to." She presses a kiss to the place where Dana's jaw and neck meet and Dana moans.

"Everything changes, Tonya."

Tonya smiles in the mirror, looking devilish. She undoes Dana's pants and moves her fingers down her front.   
"Not if Ton-Ton doesn't want it to."

\--

"More," Alice whimpers, her fingers gripping tighter around Dana's shoulders. She's going to leave bruises and for once Dana doesn't care.

Dana adds another finger and fucks Alice faster, rubbing her thumb in circles. It almost scares her to take charge so much, how much it thrills the deepest part of her, how Alice doesn't even need to touch her and she's getting off, just how she's getting Alice off. How her whole body is charged with the feeling.

"Oh god," Alice gasps, body moving in rhythm, her breasts teasing and wonderful. Strange and familiar.

"Come for me," Dana whispers, her voice sharp, rough. She wants to tug Alice's hair back, make her go down, taste what she's done.

A flurry of muscles and scratches that Dana will feel in the morning and Alice comes, mewling and panting, finally falling back onto the rug. She's limp, smiling.

Dana bites the inside of her lip. "Come here, Alice. Come here."


End file.
